A liquid chemical such as a lithium-ion battery electrolyte is generally stored and transported in a canister (metal can). The liquid chemical is taken from the metal can and used as necessary.
The interior of the metal can, from which the liquid chemical has been taken, is cleaned. A new liquid chemical is put into the cleaned metal can, and the metal can is transported.
A lithium-ion battery electrolyte needs to be handled carefully: For example, cleaning of a metal can, which has once stored a lithium-ion battery electrolyte, needs to be performed with high accuracy. This requires a high cost for the cleaning of the metal can.
For cleaning of a canister, it is necessary to plan a cleaning process so that in addition to the removal of the contents, no residues will remain in the canister after cleaning (patent document 1).